2013 Reunion of Legends
The 2013 Reunion of legends has a total of 23 legends in it. Out of the 19 legends from 2010 a total of 16 of them attended (Jay Roper, Arnold Gears and Donald Smith were unable to attend). So meaning we have seven new legends getting introduced. Transcript Seven new legends Tim: After three years of gap most of our legends are still alive but some could not make it so only 16 of 19 attend! BUT WE HAVE SEVEN MORE COMING! They will be introduced now! Lightning: Nice! Tim: He was one of the fastest of the 80's and still races today but deserves to be known as a legend. He won the 1983 and 1989 Nightdona 500's and the 1989 and 1998 Piston Cup! MURRAY CLUTCHBURN! Murray: Nice to be here! Tim: One of Murray's best friends and this legend rookie year is the same as Murray Clutchburn. He won the 1994 Piston Cup and just recently he won the 2012 Nightdona 500! He is one of the oldest racers these days but he is not slowing down! ERNIE GEARSON!!!!!! Floyd: It's too bad I am not there.... Cal: Maybe next year Floyd. Floyd: Thanks. Tim: The next legend won the 2002 Nightdona 500 and 2006 Calladega 500 and is the son of one of the best racers! DALE EARNHARDT JR!!! Dale Junior: Hi guys! If Dale Sr was alive Tim would introduce him! Tim: Yeah, you're right. Anyway, these next two legends are members from the Axler family! 1991 Piston Cup winner Andrew Axler! AND HIS DAD MORRIS AXLER!! Klint: Oh no they are here. Tim: The next legend is one of the best racers of the 1960's and won the 1964 and 1969 Piston cups as well as the 1961 Nightdona 500,1968 Heartland 500 and even a win in Calladega and Indy too! JOE ALLEN FOYT!!! Joe Allen Foyt: Hi guys. Tim: This last legend is still racing but its obvious he is a legend by now! He won five piston cups so far and won lots of races in the years 2009 and 2010 especially. LIGHTNING MCQUEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cal: NO WAY DUDE!!!!!!! Reb: YOU'RE A LEGEND!!!!!!!!! Bobby: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brick: UNBELIEVABLE!!!!!!!! Lightning: I KNOW RIGHT!!! Ya Chun Fei: Guys I need to tell something IMPORTANT! Lightning: What is it? Kraig: Yeah? Ya Chun Fei: You know that there are 69 piston cups surviving right now? Alloy: Yeah we do Ya Chun Fei: I'm afraid to say..... Only 68 are left. Kraig: WHAT!? YOU LOST A PISTON CUP?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Klint: HOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Dale Jr: TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya Chun Fei: The 1947 Piston Cup was destroyed back in 2007 after it got destroyed during my move back to the USA from China. I should have been more careful and probably just carried them myself but I am 88 and those things are HEAVY!!!!!!! Cal: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! EVEN MORE STUPID THEN (Yee) REX REVLER AND JACK DEPOST!!!! Reb: Worst thing to happen!!!!! Lightning (almost cries): SO SAD!!! (sniffs) Ya Chun Fei: Well the main body and right wing are still intact but it is very cracked and the rest of the cup is gone. Junior: Your son and daughter were not there with you? Ya Chun Fei: They were there but they also find the piston cups heavy not like the super strong King who carries them super easily. The King: Yeah I can carry Piston Cups without problems. Lightning: Same here. Cal: I FIND THEM HEAVY TOO!!!!! Reb: Calm down Cal! Murray: I feel kinda bad for Floyd as he is not a legend yet Ernie: Yeah same here. You will be a legend next year dont worry! Floyd: Thanks guys Note: Floyd Mulvhill was one of the six new legends in 2015.